


the warm thrill of confusion

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Noct is minding his own business while jacking off one night when he stumbles on a vid that - unknown to him - is very relevant to his interests.





	the warm thrill of confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV Kink Week Day 3 prompt: watching & being watched

The video is titled 'Blond Omega Slut Gets Both Holes Wrecked by Multiple Alphas' and Noct eagerly clicks on the link.

Then slams the laptop shut and kicks it off the bed because holy shit the omega looks exactly like his best friend.

Noct pants heavily, his boner now reduced to a semi while he has a minor heart attack because that was Prompto as in Prompto Argentum as in his best friend in the whole world what the fuck.

Well...maybe it was him, Noct had really only gotten a glimpse of the face before panicking. So maybe it wasn't actually Prompto. Maybe Prompto secretly had an identical twin or a clone and that was who was getting spitroasted in public, instead of the dorky omega Noct knew and loved.

Besides, Prompto just wasn't like that. Sure sex stuff was way different for commoners, most alphas and omegas engaged in what Ignis would refer to as _"rampant, wanton promiscuity"_ (with his lip curled up and a slight flush to his cheeks). It was a thing that happened, there were omegas who did stuff like that. But Prompto wasn't one of them. He was awkward and shy around alphas to the point where introducing him to Gladio had been a week long chore since Prompto couldn't get near him without blushing and squeaking and running away. It didn't help that Gladio had turned into a total knothead about it, and that to this day he still liked to preen and flex in front of Prompto and send him off into a fit of nervous giggles.

 _"It's an alpha/omega thing Princess,"_ Gladio had said with a huge smirk when Noct called him out on it. _"You wouldn't understand."_

Well Noct understood that Prompto couldn't spit two words out to an alpha he was attracted to let alone get himself in a position to star in amateur gangbang porn. He was the kind of omega who teared up at the dramatic moments in romantic comedies and had elaborate ideas for how his ideal courtship would go (so many chocobos). He was too clean, too wholesome to do something like that.

It couldn't be him.

Noct reaches over and picks the laptop up off the floor, logs back in and waits for the browser page to load. He just needed to confirm whether or not the omega was Prompto, if it was even a consensual thing at all (and the thought that it might not be makes his stomach lurch and throat sore) and then powerblast the link from his internet history and maybe just delete everything in his spankbank altogether because this has to be some sort of punishment from the Astrals for daring to masturbate. Noct plays the video again, heart racing as he clicks and oh it is definitely Prompto, Noct recognizes the face. But not the expression on it, mouth slack and eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused. There's come all over it too and that makes something in Noct's chest flip and burn. That someone else marked Prompto up like that.

The video's skipped ahead to halfway through, and Prompto's laid out on top of a pool table now, letting some alpha jerk off on his tits while another one frantically thrusts away between his legs, three more alphas lined up behind him waiting for their turn. Prompto smiles and sticks his tongue out cheekily when he notices the camera and Noct feels himself get fully hard again.

 _"Come on baby, tell the world what a big fucking slut you are,"_ the guy holding the camera says over the background noise of the bar they're in, voice strained like he's barely holding it together himself.

"The biggest," Prompto drawls out. "Slut ever. Yeah that's me oh-"

Noct watches Prompto moan, close his eyes and clench down tight around the cock inside him while the guy pounds at him harder, shuddering and shouting obnoxiously. The alpha pulls out and Noct is treated to a close-up shot of Prompto's holes, both sloppy and wet with come and slick.

_"Gods look at you. How many cocks have you taken tonight, huh?"_

"Dunno. Seven I think?" Prompto licks his lips. "You better have more for me too-"

Noct pauses the video. Okay so it's all a consensual thing, and Noct now lives in a world where Prompto's hobbies include going out and getting gangbanged by strangers, along with photography and staying up until 3AM playing King's Knight. Okay.

Okay.

Noct fumbles for the bottle of lotion on his nightstand and hits play, watches Prompto alternate between lazily jerking himself off and fingering his cunt.

He'll rub out a quick one, get it out of his system and then figure out how to get the video taken down (it only has 80 views and was uploaded two weeks ago but still) and never ever speak of this to Prompto ever.

Ever.

He fast-forwards a bit, scrolls through until he sees the camera angle change to a shot of Prompto getting fucked while on his side, leg spread up and open. The alpha looks vaguely familiar to Noct, like someone he might've seen in passing at some point in his life. He raises the volume a bit, enough so that he can jerk himself in time with the little moans and sighs that Prompto makes with each thrust.

 _"Just look at you"_ the cameraman says again, with near reverence in his voice. _"Look at what you let us do to you. Pretty fucking omega walking around us all wet and smelling like you need to be fucked..."_

Was that what happened, Noct idly wonders to himself while he thumbs the head of his cock. Sometimes alphas would get weird around Prompto, stop and stare at him intently, mouth-breathing like they were trying to taste the air around him. Usually they would come to their senses themselves but there had been times where Noct had to throw his weight around a little bit to get the bolder ones - the ones who looked like they were actually going to try and touch Prompto - to back off. Prompto for his part, seemed either mostly unaware of it or was just really good at pretending they weren't there. But maybe this time he didn't. Maybe this time an alpha got cocky and made a move that Prompto couldn't ignore. Or didn't want to. Something in Noct's chest twinges, makes him grip his cock tighter, reach down with his other hand to fondle and play with his balls. More than anything he wanted to have been there himself. To have been the one to fuck Prompto first, or at least to have been there to hold Prompto through it, touch and kiss him. Or maybe, Noct thinks, maybe if he'd been there, Prompto would've made him wait for it instead. Would've made him sit there quietly seething through his jealousy and arousal to watch the alphas have their fun first before allowing Noct to touch him- 

Noct jolts, an involuntary spasm of pleasure shuddering through him. That was good. That felt right. Like something deep and primitive inside him was telling him that this was the right thing to want. Noct chases the fantasy, imagines going out with Prompto somewhere that would somehow end up with him watching a group of alphas mount Prompto and after they were finished Prompto would lie on his back and call Noct over to reward him for behaving by letting him lick out all the come dripping from his sore stretched cunt.

There's no real buildup to his orgasm, just the familiar pull in his groin as the only warning Noct gets before helplessly coming all over his hand. 

He turns his attention back to the screen, where Prompto's bent over the table and watches Prompto lazily reach back and spread himself, displaying both of his holes to camera, showing off the swollen, puffy rim of his ass stuffed full of come and the gape of his freshly knotted pussy. The sight of it makes him lick his lips instinctively, makes his dick twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again. 

Noct clicks out of the browser window and shuts the laptop lid, giving in to the usual post-orgasm sleepiness starting to overtake him, sluggishly wondering how he's going to be able to look Prompto in the eye at school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody: You know there are things other than omegaverse to write about, right?
> 
> Me: I...I don't understand the question.


End file.
